


A Bond Formed by Song

by RedTears



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Humor, awesomnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTears/pseuds/RedTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how Leo and Nico became friends. Set before the rock monsters</p><p>go to the link please, http://www.wattpad.com/114595323-heroes-of-olympus-songs-nico-and-leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Formed by Song

(a/n this is gonna be my first songfic please comment and in the picture Nico is about to steal a fry)

 

Nico's POV

 

Nico ran out of the Apollo Cabin and into the woods. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, when he ran into Bunker 9 and saw Leo freaking Valdez, but he was suppose to be dead.  
"You're suppose to be dead" Nico said to a blushing Leo.  
"What" Leo said, since his brain was still short circuiting, when Calypso kissed him.  
"I think you broke him" Nico said to Calypso  
"I think he was already broken" Calypso laughed.  
"NICO!!!! Why did you run awa.......Leo!" Will said when he came into the Bunker, the rest of the seven close behind.  
""LEO!!!" They all screamed and pulled him into a choking hug.  
"Can't.... breath..." Leo choked out, they didn't let go until 30 seconds later.  
"You must be Calypso" Piper said, while Leo was struggling to breath.  
"Yeah, Leo talked about you guys the whole time" Calypso said, while she pulled Leo off the ground.  
"Thats kinda hard to believe, since he only talks about himself" Frank joke.  
"Hey! I don't talk about myself! If anything I only talk about my awesomeness" Leo said  
"You just admitted that you talk about yourself, Hot Head" Nico said  
"Shut it Death Breath" Leo fired back  
"Make me" Nico gave him a death glare  
"When did you too become friends" Percy said, finally getting over his shock, about Calypso  
"What do you mean, Perc?" Jason said  
"On the Argo ll" Nico and Leo said in usion.  
"When did that happen?"Hazel question.  
"It was when we were on night watch " Leo replied.  
"Hey! Ther don't need to know about that" Nico said blushing.  
"Wait, only Will can make Nico blush" Annabeth said  
"Tell us Repair Boy or i'll tell them about that one time you..." Piper said  
"Ok, ok Beauty Queen. I call this A Bond by Song" Leo said in a scared voice and he  
stared the story.

 

***********************Flashback*************************

 

Leo's POV

 

Bored, Leo was bored. He was stuck doing night shift with Nico di Angelo, who creeped him out. Nico was sitting in the crows nest watching for monster, while Leo was on deck, BORED.  
"Hey Neeks, I'll be right back" Leo said , then ran to the engine room.  
"Where is it, i know it was here somewhere", Leo mumbled to himself.  
"Found it", he pulled out an ipod and a speaker, and ran back to the deck.  
"What were you looking for?" Nico said, suddenly next to Leo.  
"Ahhh...Dude, you scared me. I was looking for this" Leo said holding up the speaker and the ipod.  
"Really Hot Head, you're gonna attract monsters will that" Nico said  
"No, I rigged it so it won't attract anything" Leo sassed  
"Whatever, why did you bring it up here" Nico said moving in front of Leo.  
"Why....Because I was bored" Leo said plugging the ipod into the speaker and turning on some music, Addicted to Love by Florence and Machine came on.  
"Oh My Gods... this is my song" Leo practically screamed, then he started singing and dancing.  
Leo- The lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is all it takes  
You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need  
Whoa, you would like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
You're gonna have to face it-you're addicted to love

*Leo pauses the song.  
"Come on Nico, I can see that you want to join in too." Leo said  
"Leave me alone Valdez" Nico said  
"Pwease Neeks" Leo said, doing the puppy eyes.  
"Fine, if you stop calling be Neeks" Nico caved  
"Yes!" Leo said, resuming the song*

Nico-You see the signs, that you can't read  
You're running at a different speed  
Your heart beats double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine,  
A one-track mind, you can't be saved  
'Cause baby your love is all you crave  
If there's some left, left for you  
Then you don't mind if you do  
Whoa, you would like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
You're gonna have to face it-you're addicted to love  
Leo and Nico- Might as well face it, you're addicted to love [5x]  
Nico- The lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
Leo- Your heart sweats, your teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine  
Both- Whoa, you would like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh, yeah  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,  
You're gonna have to face it-you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love [8x]

"OMG, Nico you're smiling!!" Leo screamed when the song was done.  
"No i'm not, Leo" Nico said, laughing at Leo's face  
"Yes you are, and now you're laughing" Leo said  
"Whatever, just keep this a secret"Nico said  
"Fine, Death Breath" Leo said  
"Don't call me Death Breath"  
"Hey, what are you two doing and why didn't you wake me up for night watch" Hazel said  
"We're not doing anything" Leo said  
"And you look like you need some rest" Nico said  
"If anyone needed rest, it's you Nico. Wait are you smiling" Hazel said shocked  
"No, i'm not smiling" Nico said  
"Really, must be the trick of the Mist" Hazel said  
"Oww, was that a rock" Leo said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"And I thought we weren't gonna have to fight tonight" Hazel said  
"yeah, me too" Nico said  
"Can we ever get a break" Leo whined

 

************************End Flashback***********************

 

General POV

 

"NEEEEEEEKKKKKKKSSSSS, you didn't tell me that you could sing!!!!!!!" Will said, after the story was told.  
"Yeah" Hazel said  
"That wasn't on a need to know bases" Nico said  
"LEO VALDEZ, you told me you couldn't sing" Calypso said  
"I didn't say that" Leo said, hiding behind Jason  
"Hey, i'm not you're human shield" Jason said  
And with that Leo ran out of the Bunker, with Calypso chasing him.  
"Wait, that reminds why I was chasing you in the first place, Nico" Will said  
"Oh shist" Nico said running out of the Bunker  
"NIIIIICCCCCOOOOO GET BACK HERE" Will yelled chasing after him.  
"I don't know why, but the song they sung kinda fits them" Frank said as they started walking back to camp  
"Maybe it's because they are addicted to love" Percy said  
The rest of the seven stared at him in pure horror.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Percy" Jason said, panicked  
"Seaweed brain, how did you figure that out" Annabeth said  
"Figure what out" Percy questioned  
"That Leo and Nico are addicted to love" Annabeth replied  
"What so they are" Percy said confused  
"Percy, confused. Yep that's our Seaweed Brain" Hazel said  
"But if you look close enough, Leo and Nico are kinda addicted to love, right Pipes" Jason said  
"Yeah, but they're only addicted to the ones they truly love" Piper said  
"HEY, GUYS COME ON" Leo yelled from the lake. He was hugging Calypso and standing next to a blushing Nico and a smiling Will  
"COMING" Percy and Jason yelled back  
When they got to the Lake, they all started singing Safe and Sound.

 

FIN


End file.
